Frog Turnovers
by CallMeJoz
Summary: Aj and Paige decide to go on vacation down in Mrytle Beach, South Carolina. Part of the Elephant Cupcakes universe so just go with it. Follow them on their somewhat romantic vacation and discover that people make mistakes sometimes. But some mistakes end up working out rather well... You know if you like two. Femslash


**I know what I said, don't question me just read and I'll explain at the bottom. This is part of my Elephant Cupcakes universe so if you haven't rode that ride you might want to or else some things won't make sense. You don't have to but it's recommend.**

* * *

 **Mid August 2016 New Jersey, 11 pm.**

 **Paige's POV**

"Alright babe everything is packed and ready to go."

"Okay. You got the small blue bag off the bed right?" Asked Aj as I approached her being she's laying down on the couch.

"Yes ma'am. We're loaded up and ready to go the only thing I need to pack in the car is you." I grinned leaning down and kissing her.

"Alright help me up I gotta pee." Sticking her hands up for me to help her I slowly pulled her to her feet careful not to bother Bo. "When Bo is old enough remind me to ground her for making me have to pee all the damn time. I swear it's like I pee every ten minutes."

"Hey you leave my princess alone she's just making sure she has enough space in there. Don't listen to her she's just an old grouch." I cooed placing my hands on her belly and talking to it.

"You fucking bitch!" Growled Aj hitting me. For someone who is seven months pregnant Aj sure does have a lot of energy to pack a lot of power into that punch.

"Owe I'm sorry, I was just kidding. I already married you're my sexy cougar wife." I smiled earning me a suspicious side eye as she began walking past me. "I love you."

"Yeah yeah now help me so we can get on the road." Following her to the bathroom I helped her pee and then we were on the road in no time. A lot has happened since I first proposed to Aj back in December 2014. First thing being about we actually did get to headline the Divas division at Wrestlemania that year in a tag match against the Bellas and that was fun. My favorite part about that night is at the after party Aj disappeared for a long time before reappearing and throwing a whipped cream pie in my face. I would have been extremely mad at her for ruining my dress and makeup. But at the bottom of the pie pan there was a question for me that read, Keep your eyes on the pie and marry me. As mad as I was at her for ruining hours of work I put into getting ready I was just as happy because she proposed to me. And a while after that night we got to talking about our future together where she told me she wanted to have kids. I already knew that it's just her dilemma was she had just turned twenty nine and not getting any younger and that she didn't want to wait any longer. So it was that night that we decided that she would retire from wrestling so we could start our family together. I was very hesitant about the thought of her not being on the road with me anymore but she assured me that we'll be fine. The following Raw tapping was her last match and that's when everything started to move fast. To fill the void of where Aj was Hunter brought up my girls up from NXT. So Sasha, Charlotte, and Becky joined the main roster starting what they call "The Divas revolution". Really all it consisted of is the divas locker room splitting up into four groups and fighting like we were in some sort of gang war. There was Team B.A.D which consisted of Sasha, Naomi, and Tamina. Team PCB which was me, Charlotte, and Becky. Team Bella who obviously is the Bellas and Alicia. And then you had I guess the undecideds which were the other divas basically. So that whole storyline required me to be on the road for basically that whole summer and then some.

Then around the end of October the attention started to drift more towards Lana making her in ring debut and it allowed me to be able to go home for a bit. There Aj and I did a lot of wedding planning, but halfway through all the planning we decided to just elope for now and somewhere down the road we'll have a ceremony. We're more concerned about starting our family that a wedding isn't our main priority, so wedding planning turned into donor picking. It didn't take us long for us to find a suitable candidate. So three days after Christmas was the day we decided that is when we'd conceive our first child. I'll tell you it was quite a day waiting to find out if it took or not. But after six different pregnancy tests, they all came up positive and now here we are seven months later. We're looking at this trip as our almost honeymoon. We got married on Thursday December 3, 2015. In actually my hometown in Norwich. I wasn't scheduled for any appearances until after New Years so since we spent Christmas in Jersey last year we decided to spend it In England this year. We didn't plan to get married that day, but my dad joked that we might as well get married today because we were arguing like a married couple. That got us to stop arguing and we looked at each other before I ran and got the keys. Two hours later we were Mrs. and Mrs. Mendez. We almost didn't do it because we got into an argument of who was taking who's last name. Aj wanted to take my last name but I felt as though she's done so much for me that taking her last name is the least I could do in return. I also didn't want to hyphenate my last name because I didn't have time to write all that out when we were filling out our marriage certificate application. And then when we flew back to the States we got our wedding certificate in California. Once Aj got pregnant we decided to go house shopping in New Jersey because it's closer to her parents house. That way while I'm on the road she'll have someone to help her if she needs it. We still technically have our apartment in LA because our two year lease isn't up until the beginning of September this year. But we moved out anyway into a nice two bedroom townhouse. And that's basically where we've been as of late getting ready for our baby girl.

All of that was pretty much smooth sailing. We debated on whether or not we wanted to know the gender of our baby but the doctor slipped up and told us that is was a girl. I was hoping for a boy because girls are very high maintenance and add to that there's a chance that she'll inherit Aj's no shit attitude... When she gets older I can tell she's going to cause us both a lot of stress and premature gray hair. But I'm okay with having a girl because it's Aj and I's baby even if it isn't biologically mine. Plus I was excited because now I'll have a Paige Jr. and I've always wanted a kid named after me. I told Aj that and she immediately shot that name down and told me her name was going to be Isabeau. Hearing it I liked it at first, but I fell in love with the name once she told me how she came up with the name. And then everything after that fell right into place.

…

"Babe we gotta pull over I have to pee." Spoke Aj taping my arm.

"Jay seriously?! We just stopped little over half an hour ago."

"Yes. I tried holding it as long as I could but I can't hold it anymore. This is your fault you're the one who got me pregnant. If you didn't want to deal with all this you should have pulled out. Now find somewhere to pull over so I can pee." She growled. It's barely one am and we've taken three bathroom stops. We've only been on the road for two out of the nine hours it takes to get to Myrtle Beach. I don't know what I was thinking agreeing to going so far from home knowing I'd be traveling with a moody pregnant woman. What drew me in was the pictures she showed me of the pool. The pool there has a slide and a cool pirate ship in it so of course I had to go.

"Fine." I murmured merging into the right lane so I could take the next exit to find her a bathroom. And from there on out it was seven hours of stopping to go to the bathroom, getting food, her snoring obnoxiously loud, asking where we are and how far away we are from the hotel, her complaining how uncomfortable she is, and her blaming me for getting her pregnant thus causing her uncomfort. Anyone else I'd kick them out my car and speed off, but Aj is my wife and she'll find her way back to me. She always has and just because she's pregnant I don't think it'll keep her from finding me now. Only real reason I didn't kill her is because she's carrying my baby girl in her. But eventually we made it there around noon and checked in.

"This place is a lot nicer than the photos online." Spoke Aj as she was standing out on the balcony that looks out over the lake.

"Yeah good job babe. I don't know where you found this but I like it. It's almost like a small apartment." I smiled coming up and wrapping my arms around her.

"Well it's a villa so it should be. Plus since we have a kitchen in here we don't have to go out and eat every night." She then turned around to face me. I can barely even hold her completely she's gotten so big. It's a little annoying but when I think of why it is I smile. So I placed a soft kiss on her lips. "And later we have to go to that Walmart and find breakfast for the week that way we won't have to get up early to get breakfast."

"Okay we can do that. Anything you want wifu."

"I wanna go swimming. The pool looked really cool from in the lobby and I want to see it."

"You don't want to get settled in first?"

"Fuck no I'm going swimming you can stay here if you want though." She shrugged pulling away from me and going into the room. Following her I went inside too.

"No you're not going anywhere without me because you look like you're going to pop at any second. And by the time I find you, you would have given birth without me, and I'll be damned if I don't get to cut the umbilical cord."

"It's fine I'll cut it myself. I don't need you to do it." She smirked looking back at me as she was going through our suitcase.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yup I'll squeeze her out and tell the doctor to pass her to me and I'll falcon punch the cord."

"Right and who's going to drive you to all your doctors appointments when you're feet are completely swollen?"

"Über."

"So then why am I here seems you got everything handled?"

"Well you're my slave and when I tell you I'm hungry you go get me food. Nobody knows what I like besides you and I don't feel the need to replace you. I haven't grown tired of you yet." She grinned handing me my bikini.

"I knew I should have listened to the voices in my head and not chase after you."

"The fact that you hear voices in your head too further proves as to why we belong together. Untie this please." She then pointed to her pajama pants string. Kneeling down I began to try and unknot it.

"That and because I fell in love with those gigantic eyes of yours."

"It was all part of my plan and you fell for it." She cooed petting my hair.

"I know and I can't escape. Alright there you go." As I said that I finished untying her pants.

"Thank you."

"No prob toots." Putting my bathing suit on the bed I began to strip and change. It wasn't until I began to take off my pants that I noticed Aj heading to the bathroom with her bathing suit. She just went to the bathroom five minutes ago so I know she doesn't have to pee. "Jay where you going?"

"To the bathroom."

"Why? You just used it five minutes ago."

"I'm going to change into my swimsuit. I'll be quick." She then turned and began toward the bathroom. Before she could take another step I grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Why? What's wrong with changing out here I won't bite unless you want me to." When I asked that she began tearing up a little bit.

"Because I'm ugly and I don't want you to see me like this." She spoke in a weary voice. "I'm as big as a hippo and I don't want you to be disgusted by me." This must be the hormones talking because she knows I think she's the most beautiful creature in the world. So I pulled her in for a hug and kissed her.

"Aj you aren't ugly and you know that. You're my wife for crying out loud and I think you look absolutely stunning right now. Yeah you're huge but that's because you're carrying another human being inside you... Our little human being that we're going to raise together and it's a beautiful thing. For all I care you could start growing a foot out the side of your head and I'll still tell you you're beautiful." I then began to take her shirt off. "So all your stretch marks, your cute belly button that looks like it's getting ready to jump off your belly, your milk jug breast, and you're mommy cankles are sexy to me." I spoke honestly looking her in the eyes and she's staring back with sad eyes. "If anything I think this is up there with all of my favorite sexy versions of you. I love you and I don't ever want you to think you're disgusting because you're the furthest thing from it. I don't want you to change where I can't admire your beautiful body, but if it makes you feel better to change in the bathroom you can. I just don't want you to feel like you can't get changed in front of me you're my wife so we're going to be together for life." Kissing her on the forehead I let her go and went back to changing into my bathing suit.

"You really think I look sexy all bloated like this?"

"If I could marry you again right now I would." She then came and hugged me.

"I love you."

"I love you too Jay. Now change and let's go have fun." I smiled giving her a kiss on the side of her head. "Do you want me to help you change or can you handle it?"

"I can handle it but I want you to help me." She cooed giving me puppy eyes. She knows I can't resist those eyes so I stripped her down and helped her into her bathing suit. Once Aj was all taken care of I finished putting on mine and we headed to the pool. The way this resort is set up is there are twenty different buildings and they are arranged sort of like apartments. Being Aj is pregnant we got placed in building five which was the building directly next to the pool and other activities they have. The less walking she has to do the better. The pool area here is huge. It has four different sections. The first pool being inside, that traveled outside into another pool. Then getting out of that pool and going to the next pool, it was connected to the lazy river they had. Then getting out of that pool it had a kid section of the pool where the water slide and pirate ship were. Plus there were three different jacuzzis, a bar, a ping pong table, and two pool tables. So just from that fact alone you know there won't be a shortage of things to do here. There are still a bunch of other things to do there that we haven't done yet.

"Um Jay I need you to help me with the suntan lotion." I asked handing her the bottle of suntan lotion.

"No if anything you need a damn tan. You're a damn ghost any lighter you'll look like Wednesday Adams."

"Okay don't you think I know that? But I can't go back to work randomly tan, nobody will recognize me. Really pale with dark hair and makeup is my signature look and I'm not going to jeopardize it. So can you please."

"Fine but only because I want to feel you up." She stated taking the bottle from me.

"Thank you." She then starting with my back began to rub lotion all over me. I could tell she was enjoying herself because her hands were moving fairly slow and getting every inch of me. I forgot to mention that since she's pregnant she's become a lot more sexually aggressive than usual. This past month I don't know how many times she's woken me up for sex then went right back to sleep. I'm not complaining I just felt the need to share that.

"Turn around." Listening to her I turned to face her. She then began rubbing the lotion all over my chest, abdomen, and legs. To add to her amusement I flexed for her a bit. I'm not going to lie I got a kick out of watching her do this because I could see it in her eyes how much she's enjoying herself.

"It's not nice to gawk at people like that." I chuckled looking at her getting her to bite her lip and look at me.

"I'm sorry it's just you're so goddamn hot and running my fingers all over you is turning me on so much. I know you're hot it's just you are looking really appetizing to me right now." She purred licking her lips.

"Later my love. For now it's my turn to feel you up." Taking the lotion from her I began rubbing it all over her chest and belly. I made sure to put a lot on her because I don't want to risk her getting sunburnt. Also because I enjoy feeling her belly, I still can't get over the fact that it's our baby in there. Bo is quite the lively one at that because whenever I touch her I can feel her kick or move around and it's mesmerizing. Another thing I like is because her breast have almost doubled in size and just thinking about them has my mouth watering. Aj doesn't know this but she's glowing and it makes me more attracted to her than usual. I don't know why but I have every desire to make love to her right here in front of everyone. Only thing stopping me is the fact that I don't want to share her body with anyone, it's for my eyes only. Also because I think she looks so cute in her bikini with her stomach poking out like that. "And turn." She then turned around so I can lotion her back. Oh and since she squats to sit down she has a cute bum and I love that too. It didn't take me long to cover her back. "Mkay my love you are now fully protected from the sun."

"Okay come on let's go!" She smiled kicking off her flip flops and dragging me to the pool steps. Even if she's carrying another being in her she's still eager to have fun. She wasted no time climbing down into the pool. "Come on Pai the water is really warm." She then splashed the water up at me. She was right the water is warm, so I jumped in right next to her. "Ah you bitch!" She growled hitting me.

"That was for splashing me." To that she only splashed me again. "Don't you start." I warned.

"Or what?" She grinned obviously challenging me.

"Just don't start or I'm going to have to take serious action." I spoke simply cornering her. "And trust me it's not going to be fun on your part."

"Oh yeah?!"

"Yeah." That got her to grin devilishly wide. "Don't you dar-" Before I could finish my threat she splashed me and swam off. God I love that woman, I don't know what I'd do without her in my life.

 **An hour later**

"Yeah no this is baby number three right here for us."

"Wow I don't know how you do it. I am so ready for this to be over. My feet are swollen all the time and I can't stay up past eight anymore." Spoke Aj.

"Well I think it's only like that because it's your first time and you don't know what to expect. We were just like the both of you with our first child right Char?"

"Yeah it was a roller coaster but once I held him in my arms I realized that all the mood swings and wild cravings were worth it. There's nothing more magical than bringing a new life into this world." Smiled Charles. A few minutes ago as me and Jay were floating in the lazy river we bumped into another couple who were pregnant. Charles and Allie I think their names were, they came all the way from Florida. It started with asking how far along we were and we've been talking children for almost twenty minutes now.

"I'm actually really excited to finally get to be able to meet my little princess. I mean Aj herself is like taking care of a child so I imagine it wouldn't be any different."

"Once you start to get the hang of it everything will come instinctively. I thought we'd be done at one but after a while you start to realize how awesome kids are. I mean our four year old is already taking interest into swimming. One day we took him out to the pool and I turned around for three seconds, and when I turned back around he was jumping off the diving board." Smiled Allie

"Yeah I remember that day. He would swimming circles around the other kids at his swimming lessons. He's our future Olympic gold medalist."

"Wow. Hmm speaking of sports what sport do you think Bo is gunna get into?" I asked Aj because it's a valid question. I come from a family of wrestlers, both Aj and myself wrestle so the chance of her wanting to be a Diva just like us wouldn't be a surprise.

"I don't know. I just hope it's nothing dangerous." She sighed rubbing her belly. "Anyway I'm gonna go lie down for a bit. Bo must be getting a bit sea sick with all the floating. Help me out please." Following her request I guided her toward the steps so she could hold on to the railing to get out of the inner tube.

 **Aj's POV**

"You want me to come with you?" Asked Pai following me up the steps, out the water, and onto the pool deck.

"No I'm okay I just want to give Bo a rest for a bit. You stay here and learn a couple tricks from them. Lord knows we have no idea what we've gotten ourselves into." I answered honestly rubbing my belly. But it's true me and Pai are first time parents so we don't know everything to expect. And I know there is a lot that goes into raising a child. I just want to be as prepared as possible for when she comes.

"Okay I won't go far I'll be right here if you need me. Just yell and I be by your side in seconds."

"Alright I'm just going to sit over there in the shade with our stuff." I explained pointing to the two lounge chairs that were under an umbrella where we put our stuff.

"Mkay, but I want you to sit in the chair on the left that way I can see you better." Hearing her say that made me smile of how well she's been taking care of me. Ever since she found out I was pregnant she doesn't let me out of her sight. It's even more intense now that I'm in my third trimester and I'm due in two months. It's close but so far yet she treats me like at any minute I'm going to go into labor. I don't blame her though because I literally look like I'm due at any moment now. I'm not worried because I know Bo loves it in there by the way she moves around so much.

"Yes ma'am." I smiled looking up at her and she simply leaned down and kissed me.

"I love you."

"I love you too. One more kiss because I miss you already." She rolled her eyes and gave me another kiss.

"Satisfied?" I shook my head no, so she gave me another kiss. "What about now?"

"One more will do the trick." This time she gripped my cheeks and kissed me. "Okay that will hold me over for a few minutes but you'll have to come back in a few minutes to give me another dose."

"Okay no problem. Now get a move on the concrete is burning my feet." Now that she mentioned it the concrete is pretty hot.

"Alright have fun." Giving her one last kiss on the cheek I hobbled my way over to the lounge chair. It wasn't until I sat down that I noticed Pai still standing in the same spot staring at me. She's so fuckng adorable and I'm glad to have the honor of calling her my wife. Even as I stare at my wedding ring I still can't believe I'm married to my dream girl. She's my wife and now the mother of my child and I don't know how much more happy I could be. After Paige proposed to me everything moved so fast and along the way so much has happened. From retiring, to us getting married, all the way down to Pai getting me pregnant. Ha that process alone was a bit all on its own.

We must have been in and out of that cryobank for weeks going through possible candidates to help us start our family. There were so many to chose from but we eventually found one that best suited both of our personalities. We figured that we'd reuse the same donor when it comes time for Paige to be the pregnant one. That way they'd be half siblings and related to give the effect of us being a real biological family. We even decided that we would do everything in the comfort of our own home. Even though Paige wouldn't be biologically connected to our child I wanted her to be the closest thing to it and that was for her to be the one who injected the sperm into me. By doing it that way we can say that she was the one who got me pregnant. So after lots of tests, practice, and tutorials online we were ready. So my ovulation period happened to fall after Christmas and that's when we decided to do it. I'll never forget that day because we made a whole day out of it starting with making breakfast together, to spending the day together, to going on a date for dinner. And after dinner we went home and conceived our baby. It was weird at first but Pai was quite the charmer with her words that night and she talked me through it, only to follow it up with one of her infamous mind blowing orgasms to seal the deal. And since that night we've been going crazy trying to prepare ourselves.

Okay I lied a little it was more of me complaining and being a crazy hormonal pregnant woman and Paige catering to my every need. She's been a real trooper dealing with me and I owe her a lot of head once all this is over. But I know she's doing all this because she loves me and is just as dedicated to our family as I am. She's so good to me and sometimes it's almost too good to be true in some instances. Especially with the way I look now. I'm almost as big as a house and I don't know what my ankles look like because I can't see them anymore. I'm always either hungry, uncomfortable, horny, happy, or annoyed, however I feel like I cycle through them multiple times a day. If there's one thing I miss about not being pregnant is that I could wear whatever I wanted. Now I'm just confined to those ugly maternity outfits. None of them have cool designs on them and I don't feel like myself in them. Pai tells me that I look beautiful in them but I just don't see it. In fact some days I don't know what she sees in me at all. All I wear now is stretchy pants and oversized hoodies, I look like a bum more than half the time. Actually speaking of Paige I'm kind of thirsty and hungry. That being said I waved to her letting her know to come to me. I didn't have to wave long before she noticed and began getting out the pool. I'm not going to lie I love watching her do stuff when she's half naked because she looks good. Her body has muscle in all the right places and when she does certain things, like climb out the pool, her muscles flex and it sends shockwaves down my spine and straight to my ovaries. I know she doesn't do it on purpose but I love watching the way she moves.

"Yeah babe what's up?" She asked leaning down to kiss me.

"I'm thirsty, and I feel a bit peckish." I pouted.

"You want me to go see what they have at the bar or you wanna go back to the room?"

"See if they have grilled cheese." She simply nodded and gave me a kiss before walking off towards the bar. She really is too good to me and I love it. Watching her walk up she's just standing there clearly observing the menu. After a minute or two of studying it she came back to me.

"They don't have grilled cheese but they have quesadillas. You want that instead? If not they have hotdogs, hamburgers, nachos, chips, and meatball subs."

"The quesadilla is fine just make sure they don't put tomatoes in it."

"Okay and for drinks they have pina coladas I know you like those you want one?" I can't help but to ogle her as she's standing next to me. Her hair is still wet and it's causing water droplets to bead down her chest and body and I'm honestly turned on by it. "Jay hello eyes up here! Focus."

"Hmm." I forgot what we were doing.

"I know you wanna check me out right now but we're working on filling your belly so Bo can eat."

"What kind of smoothies do they have?" I want a smoothie.

"They have pina coladas, strawberry daiquiris, mango, banana, blueberry blast or something like that. What do you want?"

"Well what are you going to get?"

"Probably whatever you get." She shrugged putting her hands on her hips.

"Either a pina colada or the strawberry daiquiri then."

"So a quesadilla with either a pina colada or strawberry daiquiri?" I nodded. "Okay I'll be back." She then kissed me again and walked back over to the bar. I'm so hungry I really hope the quesadilla is good or at least really big. Fuck I should have told her to get me a meatball sub that sounds good too. I could call her back because she is still within hearing distance. Between where I'm sitting and the bar isn't too far. There's only a cabana that has a pool table under it that's in between us. She's walking past the pool tab- Whoa! Oh hell no! two of the guys who were playing pool at said table totally just checked Pai out. And they weren't exactly discreet about it either. They practically broke their necks watching her walk by. No Aj relax they're just looking it's human nature. They can look but they can't touch because she's mine. Pai knows her boundaries or at least she better. It's fine they all went back to playing pool, good. Looking back at Paige she's sitting in one of the bar stools waiting to order I suppose because there are a lot of people there already to begin with.

Turning my attention to my phone I noticed a text from John came in a few minutes ago. Right now both John and Nikki are back on the road together again. Johnny was out on injury for a while earlier this year so I stayed with him while Pai and Nikki were on the road. However then Nikki hurt her neck and was out so she was with us too a little bit later. I think Nikki is set to return at Summerslam so I'm excited to see her get back in the ring. Also I'm excited to see Super Cena hopefully finally end Aj Styles for good. There can only be one golden boy in WWE and that's John. I'm not just saying that because he's the godfather of my child either. Anyway he's just texting me asking how our trip is going and what Isabeau is doing. So I sent him a reply telling him about how much fun we're having here without him. I even sent him a picture of the pool so he can see. They must be traveling on the bus because he texted back rather quick about where Paige went. Looking over at her it appears one of the guys from the pool table has decided to stand next to her. This wouldn't be a problem but he looks exactly like they type of guys she went for before she got with me. He is wearing nothing but his swim trunks that are pulled down low to show his v-lines and six pack abs. His arms, hands, and chest are covered in tattoos. His hair is very neatly styled into a fauxhawk. He even has a small tattoo under his belly button... Just like Corey. I hate to admit this, but this guy is hot and I feel slightly intimidated. I mean here I am all bloated and as big as a house and he's... Hot and I'm not.. I don't know what they're talking about but he must be trying to flirt with her because they're laughing. Fuck what if he steals her from me? I don't know if I can raise this baby on my own. I can't handle being alone right now. I mean we don't have sex as often as we use to now that I'm pregnant, but when we do it's not a rough as it usually is. We both end up satisfied but I know she wants more but I can't keep up like I use to. She's younger than me and I bet he is too and I know she knows he can probably give her what she wants. I don't feel like I'm good enough compared to him.

 **Paige's POV**

"Can I help you miss?" Asked the bartender.

"Yes can I have one pina colada, one strawberry daiquiri, a cheese quesadilla with no tomatoes, a hot dog and a pretzel." I smiled.

"Okay coming right up."

"Thank you." He smiled back and began working I'm on my order. I really only want a pretzel and whichever smoothie Aj doesn't want. She didn't ask for the hotdog but I always get her more to eat than she wants so I can make sure she has plenty to eat. If there's one thing about her being pregnant is she'll never go hungry and I'll make sure of it.

"Hey can I get a Budweiser?" Asked a random guy coming up to next to me and leaned on the bar. Hmm they're watching Olympic table tennis. Great Britain is competing so I'm interested in this match. "You know I was supposed to be part of the Olympic team this year." Spoke the guy standing next to me. He seems harmless so I'll be nice.

"Oh yeah?" He nodded. "Well what happened if you don't mind?"

"I'm a swimmer and I actually beat out Phelps at the prelims. Then one day before the Olympic tryouts I was kidnapped and didn't make the meet." He explained leaning on the bar facing me.

"Hmm you know for such a big guy like you I find it hard to think someone kidnapped you." This guy is covered in tattoos and is ripped off the wazoo.

"Well I got lured into a van by candy and a puppy." That got me to laugh a little bit because that was unexpected. "It wasn't my fault it was a baby pitbull and I couldn't resist."

"Wow I never would have guessed."

"I'm a sucker for cute things they always draw me in no matter what. So I guess you're to blame for me coming over here." He grinned but I just smiled and looked at him.

"Thank you, but you're about two years too late." I smiled showing him my wedding ring.

"Well I know I can keep secrets. He let you come over here by yourself so I don't think he'll notice. " He then winked at me and I laughed again.

"Actually I was sent over here by my beautiful pregnant wife over there." I smiled pointing over where Aj is sitting.

"I don't see anyone."

"Wha-" Turning to look at Aj she wasn't in her chair anymore. Oh fuck Bo! "Shit tell him I'll be right back." I spoke to the guy before leaving my seat and going over to where Aj should be. Her phone is still under the towel so I know she didn't leave. I don't know where she went I just hope her and Bo are okay. Circling around the pools I didn't see her. Maybe she had to use the bathroom, so that's where I'm going now. Running over to the bathroom I rushed in. "Jay? Baby are you in here?" I called out looking under the stalls to see if I could see her feet. Her toes are painted black so that's how I recognized her in the handicapped stall all the way at the end. "Jay baby are you okay? Why didn't you tell me you were going to the bathroom? You scared me half to death." I spoke softly knocking on the stall door. But she didn't answer but I heard her sniffle and that's when I figured out why it is she's in here. "You know I still think you're beautiful and I let him know that. Nothing even happened he tried to-" It was then that a lady came in and looked at me like I was crazy. "It's my wife in there." I explained before turning my attention back to Aj. "Aj can you open this door please I want to be able to see you when I'm talking to you."

"If you want to go be with him it's okay I wouldn't want me either." She murmured causing me to let out a groan.

"Aj I don't want to be with him I wanna be with you and you know that. I made a promise to never leave you or our baby and I plan to keep it. I love you and Bo too much to just drop you guys for some guy who probably doesn't know how to please a woman. Goddamn it Aj open this door or I'm going to crawl under this door." I warned slightly getting annoyed that she's making me explain to her for the hundredth time that I still think she's beautiful. "Aj!" Still nothing but silence fine I guess I'm going to have to crawl under then. Getting down on the floor I crawled under the stall and got to my feet. "The fact that I just got down and crawled under the stall on this nasty floor should be more than enough proof of how dedicated I am to you. No sane person would do that but my head is so consumed with thoughts of you that I have to do whatever it takes to get to you. Jay how many times do I have to tell you that I don't want anyone but you for you to get it through your thick skull?"

"Look at me Pai! I look like a goddamn pig!"

"You're not a pig."

"I can't even see my feet anymore. Everywhere I go people stare at me like I'm some kind of freak." She cried out then motioned to me. "And look at you.. You're so fucking hot everyone oogles you like some sort of bacon wrapped pizza and you can do so much better than me. That guy out the-" Before she could say another word I smashed my lips to hers. I made sure to put everything I had into this kiss to prove to her that I'm hers and she's mine. Once we were both breathless I slowly pulled away. Using my right hand I reached down and grabbed her left hand, bringing it up so we were both looking at it.

"This ring right here is my heart and I chose you to be the keeper of it. When I put this ring on your finger I promised you I'd be with you in through sickness and through health until death do us part." I then put up my left hand to show her my ring. "And you promised the same. We're legally bound together forever and I plan to keep it that way. You're my best friend and my wife and you're the only human I love more than anything. Well at least until my baby girl comes then I'll probably love her a little bit more than you." I smiled placing my hands on her stomach. "But that's not going to be for a while so you're going to be the woman I'm going to squeeze and love on. I like squeezing and loving on you." I spoke looking her in the eyes. She still has on her pouty eyes, but I love it all. "I know you think I don't want you but trust me I really fucking want you right now." Growled in her ear making her shiver in my arms. I then flexed my abdomen and placed her hand on it. "These bad boys are crying for your attention. This is all yours and it really wants to make love to you right about now." She's trying to hide it but I know she wants me right now. That being said I kissed her one last time before opening the stall door. "Come on let's go so we can go fuck." I spoke effortlessly because I don't care who hears what me and my wife are about to go do.

"But did you get my quesadilla?"

"I did and it's probably done now so let's go get it and take it back to the room." Interlacing my fingers with hers I began leading us back out towards the pool deck. Even better that guy is still standing over at the bar. So I lead Aj all the way over there and sat her down in the chair that I had. "See I didn't just make her up." I smirked looking at the guy.

"Hi." Spoke Aj. I put my hand on her shoulder to let her that I'm still here and I'm not going anywhere.

"See babe nothing to worry about because you're still beautiful to me even like this. I love you and you're forever going to be Daddy."

"I know." She smiled looking up at me. I love her so much it's insane I don't know what I'd do without her.

"Okay here are your drinks, hotdog, pretzel, and quesadilla." Spoke the bartender placing our stuff on the counter.

"Thank you very much. Here you are sir." I then handed him twenty five dollars and began gathering our stuff. "You wanna grab the drinks and I'll grab the food?"

"Yeah." She then grabbed the two drinks. "Are we going back to the room and eating or are we gonna eat here?"

"Doesn't matter to me either way I'm taking you upstairs and having my way with you so it's up to you."

"Well I'm hungry now. No sense in making love on an empty stomach right?" I smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Not at all. Anyway go sit I'm right behind you."

"Kay." She then turned and began to walk over to our stuff.

She's a beauty right?" I smiled looking at the guy.

"She is yeah."

"I'm so lucky to have her if you only knew about how she practically saved my life, you'd understand why I had to marry her. Anyway I'll see you around." Grabbing the food off the bar I followed behind Aj. It's only our first few hours here and I'm already having a good time. I just know this is going to be the best trip ever.

* * *

 **I remember what I said, that I was going to leave the Elephant Cupcakes universe alone. And I was serious about it to. But that was only until probably a week ago today where I went on Vacation down in South Carolina at where else than Myrtle Beach. Joz did this story idea come to you while you were swimming in the pool at the resort you based this story off of? Yup. I don't know why but as I was floating around in my doughnut a cute brunette woman walked by me and she clearly was pregnant. Mind you I was already thinking about my Bosha story cuz I was writing it earlier that day during the drive down So for some reason I pictured a pregnant Becky floating around in a tubie like I was with Sasha pushing her around in it. But AMM is written far enough for them to be talking kids. So my next thought was how cute would Aj be pregnant. And then I got obsessed and the next thing I know I'm writing this short (4 maybe 5 chapter) story idea down in my notes. It took me like three hours of the ride home to get out every detail I wanted put in this story in the note. Then I spent the next five hours writing the first half of this story and a little bit ohf AMM too. The last hour I spent feigning to get home and lay in my bed. So since then it's been burning a whole in my head to write this because I know you guys are going to like what I have planned. I'm not being cocky it's just from the way you all said you're going to miss Pai-J I just have a gut feeling you all are going to like this. And if you don't I'll probably cry and never write again. But i don't think it'll be the case here. I dunno I'm just excited for this story because I've never written with a pregnant couple so what shenanigans can I get up to without crossing the line. Anywhore tell me what you think so far and if you want me to keep going with this because odds are next chapter is going to start with the smut I didn't put in this chapter. Unless it's a one-shot I don't believe in smut on the first chapter. I'm not just gunna give it up like that y'all gotta work for it, prove to me you want it. What? Idk but I'm gunna go look at my car cuz I deadass took my whole right side mirror or last night. Sad part is I was sober when I did it. It all happened so fast but I'm okay and nobody got hurt... Except for my car cuz the mirror came off. Kay till next time snails are this generations version of line dancing. ~Joz #Fcuktipu**


End file.
